Late Night With Beckett, Castle and Hugo
by michbacz
Summary: Castle and Beckett are in serious trouble. Someone kidnapped them. Can they survive? Well... Hugo will decide about it... :
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I`m giving you another story about our favorite couple. I hope you enjoy it. Please review if you like.**

**Once again sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

* * *

**Title: "Late Night With Beckett, Castle and... Hugo"**

**Rating: well... T (language, violence and couple other things)**

**Chapter 1: "Hello... let`s talk"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Room in which he was located was not the biggest, but he had to admit it - it perfectly fulfilled its mission - isolation from the outside world was total and absolute.

Ever since he regained consciousness, Castle carefully looked around trying to figure out exactly where he was. Unfortunately, only conclusion he reached after several minutes confirmed what I was sure from the beginning.

Room, was probably an old warehouse space in the port area or the Hudson River ... He was sure he heard gentle hum of water behind the right wall. Unfortunately it was so suppressed that he could not catch any details. Indeed, twice he heard the siren of a ship or a ferry but it sounded as if from a distance of several kilometers.

Place was in a form of a square - with a side length of 20 meters each. There were no windows, and from what he knew, there were only single door just behind him. He noticed them in the corner of his eye when he twisted his neck, but did not notice anything unusual in them. Just a simple door with a round handle - typical for any storage space in the world. The walls were drab and shabby, old paint was falling off with whole patches. It was clearly visible from under the plastic – which hung everywhere.

I was it... plastic foil. That was the most irritating.

I wasn`t even that that he was kidnapped and placed in a dark room.

Even that this room was lighted by a very weak light bulb, which practically did not give any light.

Not that there was gloom in the room - which in itself was mega annoying.

But it was this bloody foil...

Every inch of space was covered with transparent plastic foil. The entire floor, walls, doors, handles, several wooden crates in the corner, two free standing chairs and small table which was standing under the left wall.

With typical to him dark humor he thought that with such a quantity of plastic, it could be possible in that room to kill a cow, chopped her into small pieces with blood squirting everywhere, and after the plastic were removed no one would know that anything happened there.

The nerve of this bastard!

Definitely, this awareness has not improved his humor and more-some, he felt increasingly nervous.

Castle stretched his muscles trying to move, but this time - like several times before - his efforts had failed.

Metal chair on which he sat was attached to the floor of the four thick bolts - one for each leg. Furniture didn`t move even a millimeter, even when Rick tried several times to broke his shackles.

An additional terrifying bonus of the whole situation was that he was tied to a with a very large amount of the same foil which covered all the walls. It was warped around his whole body a few dozen times, and although he could easily breathe – his capability to move was simply none.

Whoever has kidnapped him did a really good job of preventing any chance of escape.

Quiet sigh from left side snatched him from his thoughts.

He quickly looked at the person sitting next to him and sighed with relief.

"Castle?"

"Hello Kate" – he allowed himself for a shadow of a smile. "You don`t know glad I am that you finally regained conscious."

Detective Kate Beckett shook her head trying to get rid of the mist enveloping her mind and concentrate look on his face.

"What`s happening? What are you ... what is going on?"

Castle tried to make his voice as calm as it was possible.

"Beckett ... we have a really big trouble ..."

"How...? What are you ...? "- her voice suddenly stuck in his throat.

Her eyes widened suddenly, when she realized that she couldn`t move.

"What the hell ...?"

She tore her gaze from the face of his partner and fully awake assessed the situation in which they were both in. Many years of work in New York City Police Department allowed her to quickly understamd what was going on.

Castle patiently waited until the woman catch up with the whole situation in which they found themselves. It did not take long.

"Well... we are fucked!" - she muttered darkly.

Castle slowly nodded.

"I would like to disagree with you, but I can`t."

Kate tried to pull up in chains, but she could not move more than a few centimeters. She was restrained exactly the same way as the Castle. Several layers of plastic foil tightly surrounded her whole body - from the ankles up to the arms.

She had a similar opportunity to move like him – simply none.

Chair on which she sat was the same as Rick, positioned right next to his - just like their abductor was trying to create some small audience.

"Did you see anyone?"

He shook his head.

"I do not. I woke up ... about fifteen or twenty minutes before you ... from the very beginning we were alone. I tried talking to you... to wake you, but... you were completely off ... Luckily, I saw that you breathe, so I just decided to wait until you come back."

Kate nodded her head slightly to adopt what he said, then grimaced slightly which Rick immediately noticed.

"Are you okay?" - He asked with concern.

"Yes. My head is just spinning."

"It`s drugs." - he sighed. "I had the same thing when I woke up. In a minute or two it should pass."

"Ok." - Kate looked at him. "You tried to call for help."

Despite the unenviable situation in which they were, Rick smiled at her lightly.

"Oh, believe me... I screamed my lungs off... but no response. "

"Okay. It was worth to try."

They fall in silence for several seconds.

"Do you remember how did you get here?" - he heard her silent question.

"I was alone at home..." - he muttered. "Alexis went on a school trip – she will be back in two days ... Thank God! My mother is in Minneapolis – she had a play. She`s gonna be back in a week..."

He tried to gather his thoughts.

"I was alone at home, and like every night I tried to work on my book... I do not even know if I fell asleep first or someone grabbed me and put to sleep. I just woke up here... And how was with you?"

She was silent for a moment.

"I just come home ... I grabbed something to eat ... I turned on the TV and ... and... there was darkness! Fuck!" - she tried to hide it, but Castle noticed that she shivered. "Damn it Rick! He was at my house!"

Castle looked helplessly at her seeing her nervousness. He really wanted to embrace her and say not to worry,... to ensure her that everything will be fine... but he couldn`t.

Furiously he jerked trying to tore the foil off – but he could not even move the fucking chair.

"We`re gonna get him ... I swear Kate. No matter who he is, or if it is one person or even a dozen – we are going to do what we always do. We`ll review each track ... any clue, and We`ll get the son of the bitch. "

Beckett looked into his eyes and on her lips appeared a shadow of a smile.

"Thanks ... Rick. Sorry for the meltdown... but it pissing me to that we are in such a hopeless situation."

He tried to shrug his shoulders but it was impossible.

"Cool... We`ll get by... Now we`re both awake so we need to figure things out and get the hell out of here."

"You`re right." - she agreed and looked around. "And by the way...?"

"What?"

"You did notice a plastic foil on the floor?"

She didn`t need to tell him what she was thinking, because he guessed the same thing just a few minutes earlier.

"I know ..." - he muttered angrily. "But to be honest, I really don`t want to think about it."

"Yeah... me to."

They fall in silence not wanting to continue the subject. Finally, after some time, Castle snorted frustrated.

"Is it just me or ..."

"Hush!" - Kate interrupted him suddenly. "Listen!"

Rick closed his mouth and the room fell into silence. A second later he heard what Beckett was saying about.

"We got company." - He whispered, and a police officer just nodded.

Upcoming steps could be heard very clearly. A person aiming in their direction had to go by some kind of long and empty corridor, because they both clearly heard a slight echo of steps reflecting off the walls. Not half a minute has passed when door behind them opened slowly and new person came into the room.

The man was tall.

Just about 180 centimeters tall and quite athletic. Under the clothing they clearly saw his muscles, but he wasn`t exaggeratedly packed. He moved with grace of a cat and something in the way he walked caused that Castle felt a drop of sweat on his forehead.

Stranger was wearing a black pants and a dark-green golf with long sleeves. His hands were concealed under the black rubber gloves. On his face he wore a gray plastic mask, which had holes only for his eyes. His mouth and the whole shape of his face was completely hidden behind it.

Although she was still mega upset Kate sighed slightly.

Mask on his face meant that, the hijacker did not want them to know his identity. That in itself gave them a faint hope that they can survive whatever is in store for them. A quick glance in the direction of Castle convinced her that he came to the same conclusion as she did.

Man walked around the sitting pair and took one of the chairs standing against the wall. He put it just about two meters from Kate and Rick. He turned a piece of furniture so that it`s back was facing forward and sat on it.

He cocked his head slightly and watched for a few seconds his captives. A pair of green eyes seemed to judge them in the way a jeweler looks at a diamond before the valuation of the stone.

Another two seconds passed.

"Who are you?" - Kate`s voice was calm and fully under control.

"You can call me ... Hugo" - the voice of the kidnapper was very low and deep, but Kate felt a shudder passed through her body." Yes ... I think Hugo is a good substitute name, so let`s stay with him. "

„All right... Hugo" - now Castle spoke. "Can you tell us why you kidnapped us?"

Man was silent for a moment pondering the answer.

"Because Mr Castle... I wanted to talk to you about something."

Kate blinked in surprise.

"Talk? Interesting way you choose-kidnapping" – she blinked. "Who are you Hugo?"

This time the pause in the conversation lasted a little longer.

"Well Detective Beckett... " - he finally said. "As your job officially describe it... I`m a serial killer."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**So... here is another chapter of my story. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2: "Let`s explain something"**

"You are a serial killer?" - Castle swallowed hard. "Yyyyy ... I don`t even know what to say to that..."

Hugo cocked his head slightly looking at him

"There is no need to say anything for now. I just wanted to tell you this right away, so... later there would be no understatement... You know - so that we can communicate with each other properly."

"What do you want from us?" - in Beckett`s voice was heard steel note. "You kidnapped us, bounded and now you are telling us that you are a murderer. Are you playing some fucking games?"

Castle threw his partner a quick look and clenched his teeth when he saw how much she is upset.

She tried not to give into this but he could see that she was scared... just like he was.

They were god knows where, without the slightest chance of getting any escape... all at the mercy of someone who was clearly some kind of psychopath.

No... this experience was definitely not pleasant.

"What do I want? - Hugo repeated her question. "I want to talk. Only so much... I can assure you that I`m not going to play in any games. "

"Talk?" - Rick blurted out involuntarily. "You orchestrated it all just to cut a simple chat? Are you kidding me?"

„Castle…" - Kate muttered warningly so he bit his tongue.

Calling into question the words of serial killer... and in addition the one who held you captive... was not the smartest of moves.

He clenched his lips and anxiously looked back into eyes from behind the mask.

To his surprise, Hugo laughed softly.

It was so unexpected that for a few seconds their anxiety has been replaced by astonishment.

"Touche, Mr. Castle." - Muttered psychopath. "Nevertheless, what I said does not go away from the truth. I did what I did because I want talk to you. "

"But why?"

Man tilted his head slightly.

"You don`t think that it would be quite hard for me if we met at the police station? Anyway ... the desire to talk does not mean a desire to become arrested."

For a moment there was nothing disturbed the silence, after which Kate took a deep breath.

"So what now, Hugo?"

The killer has joined his hands before him.

"Well ... let me tell you first about the whole procedure, so that by the end of our meeting, there were no misunderstandings, right?"

They both nod, because, in truth, they had no other choice.

"Okay... so... To knock you unconscious, I used Thiopental. You know this drug?" - he asked the question.

Kate nodded slowly.

"Yes, it is barbiturate. Strong medical drug."

"Exactly. Anything else?"

"It is also used in the executions. For death by lethal injection." - Castle gnashed his teeth. "What the fuck are you playing at ?"

Hugo shrugged slightly.

"I`m saying everything... as promised. Oh, and by the way... Tiopental`s lethal dose it`s between 3 to 5 grams. Then it causes the respiratory and circulatory collapse. If I wanted to kill you... which I don`t... than I would use that amount, right? "

Castle reluctantly nodded.

"How much did you give us?"

"Detective Becket received 800 mg ... and you Mr. Castle, due to the greater body mass - about 100 mg. Enough to deprive you of consciousness for about 2 hours without any side effects."

"So you have medical experience?" - Kate asked.

Hugo nodded.

"Yes, I have." - he admitted simply. "It is useful during my expeditions."

The thrill passed Beckett and the Castle at the sound of the word "expeditions", but just a quick look from one to another refrained them from a comment. In the end... they still were standing in the quick sands.

"And you are telling us this because...?"

"I wanted to make sure that you knew."

After a moment the killer went on.

"I would like to tell you how did you got here, okay?"

"Well ... I put you both to sleep in your own apartments. With help of simple equipment to move furniture, I brought you out of the building. I must say Mr. Castle, the doorman in your building has been very helpful and kept my door open so that I could pass by. "

Castle said nothing, but his eyes flashed with rage.

"Of course, the old man had no idea what I did in any way. He carefully checked the papers for delivery - they were okay. I changed the image on the monitoring of security cameras - just in case. "

Castle nodded while trying to maintain a poker face.

Well, the killer was able to carry him away from the apartment, but he left the witness.

So if by some miracle they manage to get out of this alive door-man might be able to recognize kidnapper...

"Of course I was disguised, so old man shouldn`t properly describe me or recognize." - He said slowly undermining little hope of the writer. "But of course anything is possible."

Hugo nodded toward Kate.

"It was the same with you, Lady Detective ... Although I must admit that the level of security in your building is much worse than Mr. Castle`s. I would advise to give this issue a bit more attention in the future. "

Beckett looked at him blankly.

"I`ll remember this suggestion ... What`s next?"

"The place that I chose ... place where we are right now... I choose because for many years no one was here. It is clear because of condition of this room. So no one will disturb our conversation."

Of course, Beckett, and Castle had completely different opinion in that mater, but none of them said a word.

"I know you realize that we are close to the port. Well ... It`s hard not to hear the passing ships. Nevertheless, I do not think either of you been able to find this place later."

Kate looked into kidnapers eyes.

"Later?"

"Yeah ... we`ll talk for a moment - just as I have said before ... then you both will get another shot of Tiopental... a smaller dose this time – I don`t want to give you an overdose... and then... you are going to wake up in one of the warehouses on Front Street... Hopefully – we will never meet again."

Castle was too surprised at what he heard that this time he couldn`t help himself.

"Is that all?"

Hugo nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Everything."

Castle and Beckett exchanged glances telling to themselves - `What the hell is going on here?`

Silence was broken by Castle.

"Okay... let say... for a moment... that we believe you, right? And despite all that ... kidnapping, admitting to being a serial killer and giving drugs and all other things... Are you trying to tell me that after our conversation you will let us go free and unharmed?"

"Yes. Something like that. "

"We are going to be okay?"

"Yes."

Castle grunted loudly.

"I do not want to sound like an idiot, but simply I do not do believe you..."

Kate and Castle couldn`t saw it, but they could swear that killer smiled slightly behind his mask.

"In total, you could be right... I also would not have believed it. Nevertheless, it is the truth."

For a moment there was silence, which was interrupted Kate.

"And now what?"

Hugo shrugged.

"Nothing. Everything is going to happen be just like I said. I`m sorry to say this, but you don`t have any choice in that matter."

Silence answered him.

"Exactly... and so if you don`t have a choice so why bother with all this "what ifs"? "

Hugo got up slowly from his chair with two steps he came very close with police officer and writer.

Kate braced herself internally in anticipation of the worst but she did not turn her eyes when the mask of the killer was a few inches from her face.

Opaline-green eyes were piercing her through and through.

The killer cast a cold look to Rick, and when he spoke his voice was void of any emotion.

"You do not believe me... which does not surprise me, because if I would be in similar situation – I wouldn`t believe me either..."

He spoke slowly with careful selection of words.

"But let me tell you one simple thing... If I really wanted to kill you wouldn`t woke up sitting in this chairs and I would not play with you... as you said it... any games."

He lowered his voice to a whisper.

"If I wanted to kill you... you would woke up on the table... wrapped with plastic. And you would be naked... Your bodies would be cleaned of any trace which could lead somebody to me.. You would be gagged... or maybe not - everything would depend on whatever I would like to talk to you or not... "

Beckett and Castle and looked at him without a word.

"When you would be awake - I would take a scalpel and cut your cheeks... then I would take exactly one drop of you blood and put it on the glass from the lab. I must admit... it`s my weakness, but having trophies is important to me ... "

Castle`s heart was beating wildly. He felt his mouth dried up, and for a split second he looked at Kate. Her face resembled a stone mask, but Rick knew her long enough to know that she is trying with all her strength to maintain peace.

"When I would have collected a drop of blood from each of you... Than I would take a knife... or drill... or automatic saw... or anything that I would like – and than... I would kill you."

He stopped for a moment.

"It wouldn`t last long you know?... In the case of a knife I would just put it to your chest... found a special point between the sixth and seventh rib - and pressed. Metal blade would enter smoothly your flesh just like table knife cuts a butter... After fifteen seconds, you would die."

The killer paused and watched their faces.

"Rest would come easy... Without any rush I would cut you into small pieces... and each part would be separately packed into a garbage bag... For example - feet to one bag... thighs to another... arms and head – all the same. Then I would take a boat and using fishing-sonar I would find the place where the Hudson`s current is strongest. And at that point I would got rid of your bodies."

Hugo fall silent and then moved away from them and slowly returned to his chair.

Once he sat on it, hands clasped on his chest and he tilted his head slightly.

"Of course, that would be a case if I had reason to kill you... But like I said before - I have no such intentions. You don`t meet my... how I can say it? …. my special requirements! Do you have any other questions?"

For a long moment no one spoke. In that time Beckett and Castle tried to come to terms with their feelings. Finally, the cop looked up and nodded to her kidnapper.

"All right... Let it be as you wish. What do you want to talk about?"

Hugo did not move even a millimeter.

"Let`s talk about ... Adam Robinson."

Loud groan escaped from Richard Castle lips.

"Oooooo fuck!"

****

To be continued ...

**Authors note: For all of you whom it has become obvious who Hugo really is... I wish to inform you that intentionally did not put this story in the "crossover" section. Why? For me it just do not seem to fit in there. For some time I wanted to make a connection with the characters of my two favorite TV series - in one single text - and finally I found a way to make it all fit with some realism.**

**I assure you all that the whole plot will become clear in subsequent chapters.**


End file.
